You, Me, and Your Cousin
by KimChoYura9977
Summary: Mau buat summary tapi bingung mau nulis apa wkwkwk. Mikyu ff. Repost from A Long Love Journey: Zhoumi. yaoi dsb. little Mimi and little Kyunnie. Like it? Please review


**YOU, ME, AND YOUR COUSIN  
><strong>

**Main Character: Zhoumi and Kyuhyun  
><strong>

**Other Character: Banyaaakkk  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara punya Tuhan dan keluarganya, author Cuma punya alur sama Zhoumi #dibakar Mitang**

**Yaoi, no genderswitch, BL dll**

**Summary: Zhoumi and Kyuhyun are friends, but what happen if Kyu's family must move to another country?  
><strong>

**Oneshoot Zhoumi. Mungkin enggak oneshoot lagi untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, ngerti gak? kekeke  
><strong>

**Happy reading ^.^**

_**Seoul, 10 Februari 1987**_

"Mimi mau liat dede bayi?"

Seorang yeoja yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin bertanya kepada seorang anak kecil berumur 9 bulan yang sedang asyik merangkak di lantai kamar kedua orangtuanya. Anak kecil itu hanya diam sambil senyum-senyum dan terus merangkak menuju boneka koala kesayangannya. Setelah tiba di dekat boneka koalanya, anak kecil yang bergender laki-laki itu segera mengigit-gigit boneka tersebut *oh poor koala*.

"Ugh...Ugh..." Gumam anak kecil itu sambil mengigit boneka koalanya. Sementara sang ibu yang sudah selesai berdandan sedang membereskan mainan-mainan yang tak lain punya si anak kecil tersebut.

HAP...

Sang ibu pun menggendong anak kecil tersebut membuat boneka koalanya terlempar dari mulutnya yang kecil.

"Maaa..." Anak kecil itu meronta-rontak digendongan ibunya, meminta boneka koalanya. Sang ibu pun segera mengambil boneka koala itu sebelum anaknya menangis kencang. Boneka koala itu pun sampai di genggaman si anak dan kembali berakhir di dalam mulutnya.

"Ih Mimi jangan gigit boneka koalanya dong, kasian." Sang ibu menarik tangan anaknya yang berada di dalam mulut bersama si boneka koala yang sudah basah kuyup dengan air liur sang anak. "Mendingan kita liat dede bayi aja yuk." Kata sang eomma sambil melangkah menuruni tangga. Si anak yang entah ngerti atau pura-pura ngerti hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memasukan boneka koalanya yang berwarna merah itu ke dalam mulutnya.

00000000000000

"Aigoo... manis sekali bayimu, Key." Kata Heechul sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi seorang bayi mungil yang sedang menutup matanya rapat dalam gendongan ibunya. Bayi itu menggeliat sedikit saat merasa pipinya disentuh. Pipi bayi itu sangat lembut dan sedikit chubby. Kulitnya putih dan bibirnya sangat mungil dan merah. Rambutnya cokelat tipis.

"Halo dede bayi, namanya siapa?" Tanya Heechul gemas sambil menoel-noel hidung bayi tersebut. Yeoja yang dipanggil Key tadi menjawab dengan nada seperti anak kecil. "Nama aku Cho Kyuhyun, ahjumma. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja."

"Ma...Ma...Ma..." Anak kecil yang masih setia dengan boneka koalanya menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya. "Ne Mimi sini. Liat dede bayi tuh lucu kan." Heechul mengangkat Zhoumi, sang anak dengan boneka koala, ke pangkuannya. Anak kecil itu mendongak dan mendapati sebuah benda seperti buntelan #plak menggeliat dalam gendongan seorang yeoja. Zhoumi memandangi buntelan itu ingin tahu. Ia pun mendekat dan akhirnya sadar kalau itu bukan buntelan *oh my god mimi*, melainkan seorang bayi mungil. Tangan kecil Zhoumi terulur menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Bayi mungil itu kembali menggeliat membuat Zhoumi kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya takut.

Dua yeoja, yang satu bernama Cho Kibum dan yang satunya lagi Tan Heechul tertawa kecil saat melihat Zhoumi yang ketakutan. "Pelan-pelan ya pegang dede bayinya. Nanti Kyuhyun bangun." Zhoumi kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan pelan-pelan mengusap pipi gembil Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Zhoumi mulai terbiasa dan akhirnya tertawa memperlihatkan giginya yang masih ompong.

"Mimi mau kan jadi temennya Kyuhyun?"

Zhoumi yang entah ngerti atau pura-pura ngerti seperti tadi langsung memadang Key ahjumma lalu mengangguk.

"Ne Key, semoga mereka berdua jadi teman yang akrab ya."

_**Setahun kemudian...**_

"Eomma, eomma."

"Hm..."

"Eomma"

"Hm... apa chagi?"

"Aku mau main ke rumah Kyuhyun ya? Boleh gak?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan jurus koala eyes andalannya. Namja kecil itu menarik-narik ujung baju Eommanya yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Lalu sang eomma menoleh ke arah anak tunggalnya.

"Boleh. Asalkan jangan nakal ya di rumah Kyu. Jangan ngerepotin Key ahjumma, trus pulangnya jagan malam-malam. Arraseo?"

"Ne, alaseo eomma. Mimi pelgi dulu ya."

Zhoumi pun segera berlari menuju rumah teman kecilnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang berjarak 2 rumah dari rumahnya. Rumahanya Kyu besaaaarrrr sekali *iuh author lebay*. Ya sebenernya hampir sama sih dengan rumahnya Zhoumi hehehe. Sesampainya di depan rumah Kyuhyun, Zhoumi langsung memulai ritualnya. Bakar kemenyan di depan rumah Kyu (?) ralat, tapi...

"KYUHYUN! MAIN YUK!"

"GUK GUK GUK!"

Yeah, ritualnya Tan Zhoumi. Berteriak memanggil Kyu dengan suara seksinya (?) lalu ia akan disambut dengan gonggongan anjing punya keluaragnya Kyu, Buddy. Zhoumi tak tahu apa salahnya sampai si Buddy itu demen banget mengonggong ke arahnya *Zhoumi: thor, kok gue serasa kayak maling aja deh. Author: iya dong, kan mimi udah maling hatinya author. Zhoumi:*muntah* Henry: *ngegeplak author dengan tampang murka*

"Annyeong Mimi." Sapa Key ahjumma, eommanya Kyuhyun, sambil keluar dari pintu depan lalu menghampiri namja kecil yang mirip koala itu. Beliau lalu membukakan pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan Zhoumi masuk. "Annyeong ahjumma. Mimi mau main ya sama Kyu." Kata Mimi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Key ahjumma. Zhoumi segera berlari masuk ke rumah Kyu *dasar anak gak tau sopan santun* dan tidak menemukan kehadiran teman kecilnya itu.

"Kyu mana ahjumma?"

"Kyu lagi di taman belakang. Kajja kita ke sana."

Zhoumi pun mengikuti Key ahjumma ke taman belakang. Taman belakang itu luaaaassss banget, seluas samudera, seluas cinta author buat Zhoumi #plak *author lebay lagi*. Ada ayunan, perosotan, dan segala macam permainan yang biasanya ada di taman bermain. Lalu mata Zhoumi bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok. Mata Kyuhyun menatap seekor kupu-kupu lucu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah namja gak tau sopan santun yang sudah seenak jidatnya berteriak, membuat kupu-kupu yang menjadi objek pengamatannya langsung terbang.

"Yah Mimi! Kupu-kupunya telbang deh." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yang diprotes hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku muka Kyu. Pipi gembilnya makin gembil, bibirnya yag diproutkan, serta tatapan kesalnya. Zhoumi pun menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang berguling-guling (?) di atas rumput.

"Hehehe mianhae ya Kyu. Mimi kan gak cengaja." Jawab Zhoumi dengan muka inosen plus (sok) polos #plak.

"Kyu, belajal jalan yuk."

Mendengar ajakan si koala itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk bersemangat lalu perlahan-lahan bangkit dari posisi guling-gulingannya. Zhoumi pun membantunya berdiri. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Kyu hebat udah bica beldili cendili."

"Ne, sekalang Kyu coba jalan sampe ayunan sana."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yang aku tunjuk. Setelah beberapa saat memandangi ayunan kosong itu, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Zhoumi dengan ragu.

"Kyu, takut, Mi."

Zhoumi pun langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana, Kyu jalan pelan-pelan, Mimi pegangin Kyu kok bial Kyu gak jatoh." Kyuhyun pun masih menatap Zhoumi dengan ragu. Akhirnya anak bungsu keluarga Cho itu mengangguk. Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya maju, berusaha mencapai ayunan itu. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah, Zhoumi selalu setia memegang tanganku agar namja kecil yang baru berumur 15 bulan itu tidak jatuh. Dan akhirnya, langkah Kyu pun terhenti saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di ayunan.

"Holeee Kyu udah bica jalan. Chukkhae ya Kyu."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu reflek memeluk Zhoumi. Yang dipeluk pun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan temannya itu. Wangi baby soap tercium jelas oleh hidung mancung Zhoumi. 'Kyu wangi banget'.

"Sekalang, kita coba jalan macuk ke lumah yuk."

Kyuhyun mengangguk bersemangat. "Tapi cekalang Mi gak megangin tangan Kyu." Kyuhyun kembali memandang Zhoumi ragu. " Kyu takut jatoh Mi." Zhoumi tersenyum manis berusaha menenangkan temannya itu. "Kan tadi Kyu udah bica jalan ke ayunan. Belalti Kyu juga bica jalan macuk ke lumah dong." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Zhoumi. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Zhoumi, yang walaupun tidak memegang tangan Kyuhyun, tetap siaga jika suatu saat temannya itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

3 menit kemudian...

JEDUGH...

Ok, baby Kyu kita baru saja terjatuh. Zhoumi yang tidak sempat menahan Kyu agar tidak jatuh, langsung berjongkok di dekat Kyuhyun. Untung saja Kyuhyun jatuh di atas hamparan karpet yang tebal, kalo tidak Kyuhyun pasti sudah menangis dan rasanya akan lebih sakit daripada jatuh di atas karpet.

"Kyu gwaenchana?"

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Aigoo, uljima Kyu." Zhoumi semakin panik saat tangisan Kyu semakin kencang.

"Hiks...Mi... Kyu...jatoh"

"Ani Kyu. Kyuhyun hebat loh bica jalan dali lual campe di cini." Perkataan Zhoumi membuat tangisan Kyu sedikit mereda. Tangan-tangan kecil Zhoumi menghapus jejak air mata di wajah manis Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar menghentikan tangisnya. Zhoumi memandangi wajah Kyuhyun lama. 'Kyu manis juga' pikir Zhoumi sambil terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Key ahjumma membuat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Key ahjumma membawa sepiring kue cokelat. Key menaruh piring tersebut di atas meja kecil lalu duduk di sebelah 2 namja kecil itu.

"Kyu habis menangis?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi Kyu pas jalan ke cini jatoh." Jawab Zhoumi.

Key tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bergantian. "Ya sudah, sekarang kalian istirahat dulu ya. Ada kue cokelat tuh, dimakan ya." Jawab Key lalu bangkit dan menghilang ke dapur.

"Kyu, gak ada yang cakit kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia masih asyik memakan kue cokelat buatan eommanya sambil menonton film kartun yang ditayangkan di televisi layar datar di depan mereka berdua. Bibir mungil dan pipinya jadi belepotan krim cokelat. Zhoumi yang melihatnya tertawa geli lalu mengambil tissue di atas meja lalu mengelap krim cokelat yang ada di pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kyu kalo makan jangan berantakan dong. Nanti wajah Kyu jadi jelek deh."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan sahabat yang lebih tua 9 bulan darinya itu dengan kesal. "Mimi jahat ngatain Kyu jelek." Zhoumi pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ani, Kyuhyun gak jelek kok, Kyuhyun kan manis. Manis kayak permen." Mendengar jawaban Zhoumi, Kyuhyun langsung blushing. Ia pun kembali asyik dengan kue dan filmnya. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi. Keduanya sedang menikmati moment hyung-dongsaeng itu.

**Seoul, 19 April 1988**

"Mimi, bangun chagiya." Suara Heechul membangunkan namja kecil yang masih asyik tenggelam di alam mimpinya. Namja kecil itu pun menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Bangun Mimi chagi. Hari ini kamu ulang tahun loh." Kini giliran sang appa yang membangunkan anak tunggalnya itu. Zhoumi tersenyum koala #plak kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Saengil chukkhaemida, Zhoumi. Semoga menjadi anak yang pintar, sehat, tinggi (?) dan rajin." Ucap sang eomma sambil memeluk Zhoumi yang nyawanya masih setengah itu. "Shēngrì kuàilè *author nyontek ke om gugel*, Zhoumi. Jangan suka nakal dan usil lagi. Jadi anak yang baik, ya." Ucap appa hangeng sambil memeluk Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan sang appa.

"Sekarang kita sarapan yuk. Eomma sudah buat sarapan spesial buat Mimi *omo! Heenim bisa masak?* #plak. Keluarga kecil itu langsung turun ke bawah dan segera menempati kursi-kursi di sekeliling meja makan.

"Eomma, appa, pesta ulang tahun Mimi jadi kan?" Tanya Zhoumi setelah menelan makanannya. "Jadi dong. Ini kan ulangtahun Mimi, harus dirayakan." Jawab appa sementara eomma sedang melap mulut Zhoumi yang belepotan. "Aciikk, belalti nanti Mimi dapet banyak hadiah dong." Seru Mimi yang disambut anggukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

ZHOUMI POV

Aku masih duduk di atas ayunan. Padahal dari tadi eomma sudah menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam restoran yang menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahunku. Angin berhembus kencang, langit sudah gelap, sepertinya mau hujan. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau masuk ke dalam restoran. Padahal, hampir semua orang yang aku undang sudah datang. Haelmoni, haraboji, ahjumma, ahjusshi, sepupu-sepupuku, teman-teman di sekolahku, guru-guru di sekolahku, dan juga beberapa tetangga. Tapi... masih ada yang kurang.

"Mi, masuk yuk. Kasian tuh temen-temen kamu udah nunggu dari tadi." Eomma kembali membujukku. Namun, seperti tadi, aku menggeleng. "Mi gak mau macuk cebelum Kyu dateng." Eomma lalu berlutut di depanku. "Kyu pasti dateng kok. Mungkin agak terlambat sedikit, mungkin Kyuhyun kena macet di jalan." Kata eomma berusaha membujukku. "Ayo dong chagiya. Mimi mau gak dapet hadiah dari teman-teman Mimi?" Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan eomma. "Ya sudah. Sekarang kita masuk. Kita mulai acaranya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang ya?" Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan mengikuti eomma masuk.

"Ok, karena Zhoumi-nya sudah datang, kita mulai aja ya acaranya." Shindong songsaengnim, guruku di sekolah menjadi MC *heh, mimi udah ngerti MC apaan?*. Aku berusaha terlihat senang dan bersemangat, walaupun sebenarnya aku khwatir karena Kyuhyun belum dateng juga.

"Sekarang, kita tiup lilinnya. Sebelum Zhoumi niup lilinnya, kita nyanyi bareng-bareng yuk." Aku pun mengikuti Shindong songsaengnim yang memimpin acara menyanyi 'Tiup Lilin'. Tiba-tiba...

"MIMI!"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke pintu masuk ruangan dan aku menemukan orang yang kehadirannya kutunggu-tunggu muncul di sana. Aku tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yag akhirnya datang.

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari ke arahku. Aigoo dia sudah bisa berlari. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun, sementara Onew ahjusshi berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Suddenly...

JEDUGH!

Kaki mungil Kyu tersandung kado besar dari eomma dan appa yang ditaruh di sisi meja. Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke depan, menimpaku.

"Zhoumi!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat manis sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya serta mencium wangi baby soap-nya. Kami berdua pun tersenyum.

"Mianhae Mi, Kyu telambat."

Aku pun berusaha mengangguk. "Gwaenchana Kyu. Mimi seneng akhilnya Kyu datang."

Lalu seseorang mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyu lalu appa mengangkat tubuhku. "Gwaenchana Mi?" Tanya appa. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah lilin yang masih menyala di atas kue ulang tahunku. "Kyu, kita tiup lilinnya baleng-baleng ya. Boleh kan appa?" Appa langsung mengangguk. Lalu Onew ahjusshi mengangkat Kyu ke sebelahku.

"1...2...3..." FUH . Lilin yang berbentuk angka 2 itu pun padam. Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan aku langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara tiup lilin, acar selanjutnya potong kue. Bersama eomma dan appa, aku memotong kue dan membaginya kepada eomma dan appa. Lalu selanjutnya aku membagi kue tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. "Buat cahabat Mimi yang paling manis cedunia." Aku pun menyendok kue tersebut lalu menyuapi Kyu. "Gomawo Mimi." Jawab Kyu dengan muka memerah. Benar-benar adegan anak kecil banget.

000000000

"Mimi ayo kita pergi sekolah. Hari ini kan kamu udah masuk kelas 2." Aku pun langsung memakai sepatuku dan mengikuti eomma yang sudah ke garasi duluan.

Annyeong, sekarang aku sudah 7 tahun loh. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak ulang tahunku yang 2 itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih temenan loh sama Kyuhyun. We're bestfriend forever hahaha. Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk di kelas 2 SD. Dan hari ini pula hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk SD. Wah aku penasaran nih melihat Kyuhyun jadi anak SD.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Kata dora, harus pake sabuk pengaman supaya kita aman *author senyum-senyum sendiri ngetiknya*. "Mimi batuin Kyu beradaptasi ya. Dia kan baru masuk." Pesan eomma sambil fokus menyetir. "Ok deh eomma." Jawabku.

20 menit kemudian, aku pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahku. "Hati-hati ya Zhoumi. Jangan nakal, baik-baik sama songsaengnim. Nanti siang tunggu Key ahjumma sampai datang ya. Jangan ngomong sama orang asing." Aku mengangguk mendengar omongan eomma. "Pay pay Zhoumi. Have nice day." Aku pun melambai kepada eomma. "Pay pay eomma."

Pukul setengah 8, bel masuk berbunyi. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk semester baru, kami semua diharuskan berkumpul di lapangan. Di salah satu sisi lapangan, aku bisa melihat kumpulan anak kelas 1 yang masih ditemani orang tuanya. Aku berjinjit di antara teman-temanku, mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ah itu dia sedang bersama Key ahjumma. Tangan Key ahjumma digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Dari raut mukanya, aku bisa melihat Kyu ketakutan. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Key ahjumma.

"Annyeong Kyu, annyeong ahjumma."

"Zhoumi hyung! Kyuhyun takut." Serunya lalu memelukku.

"Loh kenapa takut Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa melepas pelukannya padaku.

"Biasa Mi, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa beradaptasi. Masih takut sama lingkungan baru." Jawab Key ahjumma. Lalu aku melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Aku memandangi wajahnya. Tetap manis dan imut, sama seperti waktu kecil dulu. Air matanya menetes.

"Aigoo Kyu kenapa nangis? Tenang kok, Mimi jamin Kyu bakal seneng sekolah di sini." Kyuhyun kembali terisak. "Chagi jangan nangis dong. Kan ada Zhoumi hyung. Nanti Zhoumi hyung mau nemenin Kyu kan?" Tanya Key ahjumma kepadaku yang dibalas anggukan olehku. "Kyu gak usah takut. Mimi bakal nemenin Kyu kok."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Sekarang Mimi baris dulu ya. Abis upacara, kita ketemu lagi."

0000000000

Hari pertama masih santai, belum ada pelajaran. Guru-guru sedang sibuk mengurusi anak-anak kelas 1. Aku memandangi anak-anak kelas 1 dari pinggir lapangan yang sedang diajak bermain oleh guru-guru di lapangan. Banyak yang menangis, banyak yang tidak bisa diatur bayak juga yang hanya diam tidak mengerti. Ternyata jadi guru itu susah juga ya. apalagi ngurusin anak kelas 1 yang masih manja kayak anak TK.

Setelah kelompok anak kelas 1 itu pergi, kini lapanga digantikan dengan kelompok anak kelas 1 yang lain. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun di antara teman-temannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga melihatku lalu ia melambai ke arahku. Aku melambaikan tanganku lalu bergumam 'fighting' kepadanya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk bersemangat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak takut lagi.

Kelompok anak kelas 1 itu dibagi berpasangan-pasangan. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan denga seorang yeoja kecil. Tiba-tiba saja aku cemburu melihat tangan Kyu yang dipenggang oleh yeoja itu. Ne, aku cemburu! Lalu Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu diberi sebuah balon masing-masing satu orang oleh songsaengnim. Setiap pasangan harus lari membawa balon tersebut ke seberang lapangan sambil membawa balon.

Satu persatu pasangan sudah sampai di seberang lapangan. Kini giliran Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu yang berlari. "Ayo Kyuhyun, Seohyun, siap-siap ya. 1 2 3!" Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu berlari menyebrangi lapangan sambil berpegangan tangan. Makin cemburu aja aku melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Bisa kulihat Kyuhyun meringis menahan sakit.

"Kyu gwaenchana?" Ku dengar Seohyun terdengar khawatir. Yeoja itu mengusap-usap lututku yang luka.

"Kyuhyun."

"Zhoumi hyung."

Guru-guru segera mengerubungi kami. "Ayo Kyu aku gendong sini." Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu ia naik ke atas punggungku. "Zhoumi bisa bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Nari songsaengnim kepadaku. "Bisa songsaengnim. Kajja." Aku pun menggendong Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Nari songsaengnim dan Seohyun pun mengikutiku. Aish ngapain sih si Seohyun ikutan juga?

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, aku langsung mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Nari songsaengnim langsung mengambil obat merah, segelas air dan kapas. Sementara beliau membersihkan luka di lutut Kyuhyun, si yeoja yang membuatku cemburu itu memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Cih, cengeng banget sih *dih si Mimi sewot mulu deh*. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam 'gwaenchana' berusaha menenangkan tangis Seohyun. Hell to the O! *OMG anak kelas 2 sd udah ngerti kayak gituan O.o* I really jealous, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Nah sudah selesai. Kyuhyun di sini aja dulu ya. Istirahat dulu." Kata Nari songsaengnim.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu ia menoleh ke arahku. "Zhoumi hyung mau kan nemenin Kyuhyun di sini?" Tanyanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Aku mengangguk senang. "Of course Kyu." Aku melirik Seohyun yang sedang cemberut. "Seohyun juga mau nemenin Kyu." Aish, yeoja ini nyari masalah ya? Jangan-jangan di suka lagi sama Kyuhyun-ku?

"Ani Seo Jo Hyun. Kau masih harus mengikuti kegiatan yang lain. Lagian kan Kyuhyun akan dijagain sama Zhoumi Oppa." Hah, baguslah Nari songsaengnim mau membujuk Seohyun untuk pergi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Seohyun pun mengikuti Nari songsaengnim keluar ruang kesehatan. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, si yeoja nyebelin itu kembali lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun singkat. DIA MENCIUM KYUHYUN? Aish, aku makin cemburu nih. Walaupun Cuma di pipi tapi kan...

"Gomawo ya Seohyun-ah."

"Pay pay Kyuhyun." Jawab Seohyun sambil tersenyum manis. Aku memanang yeoja itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia malah memandangku tanpa dosa lalu seenak jidatnya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Ih, benar-benar nyebelin!

"Kyu gwaenchana?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Hyung, ternyata..."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'hyung' sekarang? Kyu udah gak mau manggil aku 'Mimi' lagi?"

"Ani. Kata eomma, Zhoumi hyung kan sekarang sunbae-ku. Jadinya aku harus memanggil Mimi dengan hyung. Kata eomma, biar lebih sopan."

"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Mimi. Lagian kan walaupun aku sunbae-mu, aku sudah berteman lama denganmu. Iya kan?"

Sesaat Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Jadi, aku masih boleh nih manggil Mimi?"

Aku langsung mengangguk. "Nih ya Kyu dengerin Mimi. Sampai kapanpun, Kyuhyun boleh kok manggil aku dengan MIMI, walaupun aku sunbae-mu atau lebih tua darimu. Kita tetap teman, di sekolah atau pun di lingkungan rumah, arraseo? Jadi jangan panggil aku hyung lagi."

"Hm... arraseo Mimi."

00000000000

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku segera kembali ke kelas setelah menemani Kyu di ruang kesehatan. Huh, lebih baik tadi gak usah masuk deh daripada gak ngapa-ngapain di sekolah. Aku segera membereskan barang-barang di atas mejaku. Setelah berdoa bersama, kami diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Annyeong Mimi. Daritadi ke mana aja sih?"

Aku melirik yeoja di sebelahku. Melihatnya, aku langsung mendengus sebal. "Gak ke mana-mana kok. Cuma di ruang kesehatan doang." Jawabku acuh tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Victoria, yeoja di sebelahku, melingkar di lenganku. Aku terkejut dan mencoba melepasnya. Namun Victoria memeluk lenganku terlalu erat. Aku gak berani bersikap kasar sama yeoja *mimi gentle ya -"*. Ya terpaksa aku berjalan keluar gedung sekolah denga posisi Victoria memeluk lenganku. Risih banget, apalagi banyak sunbae yang melihat ke arah kami.

Lalu ku lihat gerombolan anak kelas 1 berdiri di dekat pos satpam. Di antara gerombolan itu, Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun eksis banget di kalangan anak kelas 1. Tapi, kebanyakan gerombolan anak kelas 1 itu terdiri dari yeoja.

"Kyu rumahnya di mana?"

"Kyu kok ganteng banget sih."

"Kyu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" *anak kelas 1 jaman sekarang nih*

"Kyu tadi jatoh ya? Masih sakit gak?"

"Ah Mimi Hyung!" Kyuhyun melihat ke arahku dan ia langsung berlari menghampiriku dan... Victoria yang masih setia memeluk lenganku. Kyuhyun memandang Victoria dengan tatapan... tidak suka? Aigoo, jangan-jangan dia cemburu *Mimi ngarepnya ketinggian*

Gerombolan anak kelas 1 itu langsung bubar melihatku. Hey, memangnya ada apa denganku? Apa aku menyeramkan? Apa aku imut kayak koala? #plak. Apa karena mereka takut melihat sunbae? Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu

"Dia siapa Mi?" Tanya Victoria dengan nada tidak suka kepada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Temannya Mimi hyung! Noona siapa?" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak suka juga. wah, kayaknya mereka bertengkar memperebutkan aku nih? *author ngegeplak Mimi karena terlalu narsis* *henry tiba-tiba datang ngegeplak author karena author udah ngegeplak Mimi*

"Victoria Song imnida. Aku juga temennya Zhoumi. YEOJACHINGU-NYA Zhoumi, paham?"

"HAH? Kau ngomong apaan sih Vict?"

Tin tin... sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami bertiga. Kaca jendelanya turun dan menampakan Key ahjumma.

"Ayo Kyuhyun, Zhoumi."

Dengan senang hati aku langsung melepas tangan Jessica dari lenganku dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil.

"Bye Victoria."

"Bye Mimi chagi. Sampai ketemu besok."

Heh? Chagi? Dia kira aku pacarnya?

0000000000

"Gomawo Key ahjumma. Bye Kyuhyun."

"Cheonman Mimi."

"Bye."

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Setelah mengusap kepalanya pelan, aku langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah.

"Eomma, aku pulang."

"Halo chagiya. Bagaimana hari pertama masuk?"

"Biasa-biasa saja eomma. Tadi belum ada pelajaran."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah ganti baju dulu baru makan siang ya. eomma tunggu."

Aku segera naik ke kamarku dan mengganti baju. setelah mengganti seragamku dengan kaos dan celana pendek, aku segera turun ke bawah, menghampiri Eomma yang sedang menyediakan menu makan siang. Sepanjang makan siang, aku hanya diam. Aku kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian di sekolah tadi. Yang membuatku cemburu, yang membuatku kesal, banyak deh."

"Ada masalah Mi? Tumben kamu diam saja?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Eomma, kalau aku cinta Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

Eomma yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Memangnya Zhoumi beneran cintai sama Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mimi kan mash kecil eomma. Tapi, Mimi suka banget ngeliat Kyuhyun senyum, ketawa, trus ngeliat mukana Kyuhyun. Manis banget."

"Terus apa lagi?"

"Mimi jadi suka cemburu sama temen-temennya Kyuhyun."

"Heh? Cemburu gimana?" Aku kembali menceritakan kejadian tadi di sekolah. Saat Kyu pegangan tangan sama Kyuhyun, saat Seohyun mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Nih ya Mimi, eomma kasih tau. Cinta itu buta. Enggak memandang jenis kelamin, enggak memandang umur, status sosial. Pasti setiap orang pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Kalau menurut eomma, perasaan Mimi sekarang untuk Kyuhyun itu namanya cinta. Tapi eomma gak tau deh, cinta antara dongsaeng-hyung atau cinta dalam arti yang lebih lagi."

Aku hanya melongo gak ngerti mendengar ucapan eomma. Cinta antara dongsaeng-hyun? Cinta dalam arti yang lebih lagi?

"Tapi Mimi beneran cinta sama Kyu."

Eomma tersenyum lembut. "Kalau Mimi memang cinta sama Kyu, cintailah Kyu. Siapa tau Kyuhyun juga mencintai Mimi."

Aku diam mendengar perkataan eomma. Hm... siapa tau Kyu memang mencintaiku.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**_

"Zhoumi, ayo makan malam." Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara eomma. Lalu pintu kamarku terbuka menampakan wajah cantik eomma. "Masih ngerjain pr ya?" Aku menggeleng lalu menutup buku matematikaku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti eomma menuju ruang makan. Terlihat appa yang sudah berada di sana, sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Eh iya Heenim, itu Onew sama keluarganya mau pindah ya?"

"Iya. Tadi Key bilang kalau Onew dipindahin ke Amerika. Ada perusahaan baru di sana katanya."

"Oh, berarti mereka semua bakal pindah dong? Kyuhyun sama Ahra juga?"

"Hah? Maksud appa apa?"

Appa dan eomma langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Ne chagiya. Tadi Key ahjumma bilang, Onew ahjusshi dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika. Jadi, mereka sekeluarga akan pindah juga ke Amerika. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ahra noona."

Kyuhyun? Pindah? Ke Amerika? Jauh banget.

"Berarti, Mimi gak bisa main lagi dong sama Kyu?"

"Kan Mimi masih bisa main sama temen-temen Mimi yang lain."

"Tapi kan..." Aku terisak. Kalau Kyu pindah, aku main sama siapa? Kalau aku kangen sama Kyu gimana? Aku gak mau pisah sama Kyu!

"Yah Mimi jangan nangis dong." Eomma memelukku. Jari-jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.

Aku ngambek lalu mengunci diri di kamar. Aku gak mau pisah sama Kyu! Kyu gak boleh pindah! Aku sayang Kyu! Aku cinta Kyu! Kyu gak boleh pindah! Hiks...hiks... Amerika kan jauh. Bagaimana aku bisa main sama Kyu lagi? Kalau aku kangen sama Kyu gimana?

"Mimi, buka dong pintunya. Jangan nangis."

"Andwae!"

"Zhoumi! Appa bilang buka pintunya."

Mendengar suara appa yang tegas, aku langsung takut. Aku segera memutar kunci sampai bunyi 'klik' terdengar. Tanpa membuka pintu tersebut, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Pintu terbuka dan appa pun masuk.

"Mim gak boleh egois begitu dong." Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan appa. "Itu sudah keputusannya Onew ahjusshi. Kita tidak bisa merubahnya."

"Tapi kan, Mimi gak mau pisah sama Kyu. Mimi sayang Kyu. Kalau Mimi kangen sama Kyu gimana? Kalau Kyu ngelupain Mimi?"

"Aniya. Kalau Mimi sayang Kyu, Mimi gak mungkin ngelupain Kyu. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Appa yakin kalau Kyuhyun juga sayang sama Mimi. Appa yakin kalau Kyuhyun gak mungkin melupakan teman masa kecilnya."

"Jinjja appa?"

"Ne. Ya sudah sekarang Mimi tidur ya. Besok kan Mimi harus sekolah."

Aku pun mengangguk lalu mencium pipi appa. "Gomawo appa."

00000000000000

"Mimi jadi mau nginep di rumah Kyuhyun?" Tanya eomma kepadaku setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku mengangguk. Besok keluarga Kyuhyun sudah harus pindah ke Amerika. Jadinya, aku dan Kyuhyun memohon kepada orang tua kami untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, sebelum mereka harus benar-benar pindah. Mengingat kepindahan Kyuhyun, aku jadi semakin sedih. Aku akan merindukan teman kecilku ini. Banyak kenangan indah yang kami lewati bersama.

Rumah Kyuhyun benar-benar sepi sekarang. Hanya ada beberapa perabotan yang tidak akan dibawa pindah ke Amerika.

"Mimi, kita main bola yuk." Ajak Kyu setelah aku baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia segera menarik tanganku menuju taman belakang. Kami bermain bola sampai sore hari. Berusaha untuk melupakan kenyataa bahwa mulai besok kami akan berpisah.

Malam-malam, kami makan malam bersama dengan Onew ahjusshi dan Key ahjumma. Setelah makan malam, kami main game bersama. Bahkan Onew ahjusshi pun sempat ikutan main bersama kami. Lalu Onew ahjusshi mengajak kami jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Kami berhenti di tepi sungai Han.

"Mi, kalau Kyu udah pindah nanti, Mimi gak akan ngelupain Kyuhyun kan?"

Aku menoleh ke arah teman kecil yang sangat aku sayangi ah ani, aku cintai itu. Noda putih yang merupakan es krim vanilla yang sedang ia makan mengotori bibir merahnya. Tangan-tanganku pun mendekat untuk menyeka noda putih itu. Bibirnya tebal dan dingin karena es krim. Aku langsung menangkap rona merah di pipinya. Manis sekali.

"Tenang aja Kyu. Mimi gak mungkin ngelupain Kyu. Soalnya Mimi sayang sama Kyu. Gak mungkin kan kita melupakan orang yang kita sayangi? Kyu sayang gak sama Mimi?"

Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. "Kyuhyun selalu sayang sama Mimi. Kyuhyun juga gak aka ngelupain Mimi."

"Janji ya."

"Janji."

Lalu kami tertawa bersama, sambil memandang langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang.

"Mi, Amerika itu jauh banget ya dari Korea?"

"Hm... jauh banget, Kyu."

"Berarti kita bakal jauh dong."

"Of course not. I'll always be in your heart, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Me too, Mimi."

00000000000

Pukul 1 malam. Kenapa aku kebangun tiba-tiba ya? Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidur terlelap. Ya tuhan, wajahnya manis, polos, dan imut sekali. Benar-benar seperti malaikat. Tanganku terulur menyentuh dahinya yang tertutup poni, hidung macungnya, pipi gembilnya, dagunya, lalu yang terakhir bibir merahnya. Bibir itu benar-benar merah. Kering dan dingin. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku perlahan ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Bisa ku rasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

CUP...

Aku mencium bibir Kyuhyun cukup lama. Sampai sebuah gerakan membuatku segera melepas ciumanku. Mata Kyuhyun membulat memandangku. Bibirnya terlihat makin merah dan wajahnya juga memerah. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah malu. Aish pabboya Zhoumi!

"Kyu, mi-mianhae. Bukan maksudku..."

"Loh kok berhenti Mi?"

"Eh?"

"Kok Mimi berhenti nyium aku sih?"

"K-Kyu?"

"Mimi, aku mau dicium sama Mimi lagi. Bibir Mimi hangat deh." Aku langsung shock mendengar perkataan murid kelas 1 ini. Lalu aku pun kembali mencium bibir merah Kyu. Kyuhyun pun mulai membalas ciumanku. Tidak lama, hanya semenit saja. Aku pun melepas ciuman kami dan memandang Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya memburu dan bibirnya terlihat semakin merah dan agak bengkak. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, menatapku dalam.

"Cho Kyuhyun, saranghae. Jangan pernah lupakan aku."

"Nado saranghae, Zhoumi. Kyuhyun enggak akan pernah ngelupain Mimi."

00000000000

"Sudah semuanya? Tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi?"

"Ne. Semoga tidak ada. Gomawo Hangeng, Heechul, sudah mengantar kami ke bandara." Ucap Onew ahjusshi kepada eomma dan appa.

"Cheonman Onew-ah. Hati-hati ya. selamat menempuh hidup baru di Amerika."

"Mimi."

"Kyu."

"Mimi janji ya gak akan ngelupain Kyu."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, seolah-olah tak rela melepaskan Kyuhyun. Pernyataan cinta tadi malam sudah cukup bagiku.

"Kyu janji juga gak akan ngelupain Mimi. Mimi sayang Kyu."

"Kyu juga."

"Ne, Kyu. Ayo kita masuk. Salam dulu sama ahjusshi dan ahjumma." Sementara Kyuhyun salaman dengan eomma dan appa, aku salaman sama Onew ahjusshi dan Key ahjumma. "Mimi jaga diri ya. Jadi anak yang pinter ya." Kata Key ahjumma sambil memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Hangeng, Heechul, Zhoumi, kami pergi dulu ya. sampai jumpa."

"SARANGHAE MIMI!"

"SARANGHAE KYU!"

Onew ahjusshi, Key ahjumma, dan Kyuhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam bandara. Aku melambai untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Kyuhyun. Pay pay Kyu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu.

"Yuk Mimi, kita pulang. Mau ke lotte world?" Tanya appa. Aku hanya diam.

"Yah Mimi jangan sedih dong. pasti Mimi ketemu lagi kok sama Kyuhyun."

"Kan Kyu juga udah janji kan gak akan ngelupain Mimi?"

Aku pun mengangguk. "Nah sekarang, Kyu berdoa aja sama Tuhan biar suatu saat nanti Mimi bisa ketemu sama Kyu lagi. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo eomma." Lalu aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Appa, kita jadi kan ke Lotte world?"

Appa tersenyum sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Yuk, kita ke lottle world sekarang."

**TBC**

Annyeong haseyo... aku ganti nama looh. Masih inget author Jung Liu268 gak?

readers: enggaaakkk... siapa tuh?

author: *pundung*

well abaikan. Yap, aku ganti nama account nih jadi KimChoYura9977. Tapi aku masih orang yang sama dengan Jung Liu268. Cerita ini emang pernah dipublish, tapi karena reviewnya yang sedikit, aku jadi ngehapus fict ini dan ngepublish ulang dengan beberapa hal yang aku ganti. aku harap setelah diganti, yang ngereview juga banyak hehehe. maaf udah lama gak ngepublish ff, soalnya aku lagi dalam masa-masa berat nih alias lagi masa-masa ujian. Tapi aku janji kok bakal ngepublish banyak ff, pasti readers pada nungguin ff aku kaannn~ *readers hening*

Ok deh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi

REVIEW PLEASE :)

NB: Oh iya, visit blog baru aku yaaa : **.com** walaupun belom ada apa-apa, tapi aku sedang membuat series yang bakal di post di sana looh hehehe


End file.
